


Into The Pack: Foxfire

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Rotkappchen's Legacy [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Electrocution, Exploding School Bus, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Owies for Stiles, Season 3b used, Stalking, no nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the defeat of the Alpha and the Darach, things have been quiet in Beacon Hills. Noshiko and her daughter, Kira have been living with the Stilinski's. But the Yukimura's pasts are about to catch up with them. </p>
<p>Will the powers of the Witchborn be enough to save Kira from a deadly stalker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Three Years Ago...** _

Kira Yukimura walked out of the gas station's restroom. She pulled her Mp3 player out of her pocket, putting in her ear buds. Kira started towards the faded yellow and black school bus. Kira's mother hadn't wanted her to come on this school trip. She had begged until her mom finally let her. Her mom had become a bit overprotective since her father had died a year ago. Sometimes Kira wondered how stupid her mom thought she was?

A car accident doesn't cause wounds that can only come from a sword. Kira had learned from her mother one afternoon while they were paying their respects to Kira's father at the Fushimi Inari-taisha Shrine in Kyoto that she was a Kitsune. If anyone but her mother had told her that? Kira would had thought them crazy! It was still a little mind turning even after a year of learning about her Kitsune heritage.

Kira looked up at the bus and waved at her friend, Jessica, who was motioning at her to hurry up. She had taken three steps when the bus **blew up.** The force of the shock wave from the explodeion, knocked her off her feet onto the ground. Shaking and scared, Kira slowly sat up staring horrified at the sight of the fire and smoke that was pouring out of the windows of the bus...

In the distance Kira could hear sirens blaring. She never noticed the black SUV sitting across the highway with a thin man with wild blonde hair staring hatefully at her.

 

 

**And Now...**

 

Rafael McCall didn't like this. Not one bit. He didn't want to be the one to bring this deranged man into the hospital where his ex-wife worked. His job as an FBI agent made him do things he didn't like. He turned to the other two agents with him and the EMTs who stood by the ambulance,

"...No one but who has to _know_ that this man is here." Rafe told them as he followed them into the emergency room entrance. Rafe heard police sirens, turning he saw a Beacon County Sheriff's car, its lights flashing bright in the dark of the night. The car skidded to a stop and John Stilinski got out of it.

Rafe sighed.

Rafe had been an asshole to John and that was about to bite him in the butt. He was sure saving John's job had been a step in the right direction no matter what John's mouthy brat had to say about it. Rafe knew he still had a long way to go to made up for his actions. It helped that John was living with Noshiko Yukimura and had no romantic interest in Melissa. Rafe knew himself well enough to know that jealously had been a big motive in getting John suspended from his job. And no, Rafe wasn't proud of what he had done. He had a lot to make up for, he knew.

"NO!" John said forcefully, as he came through the sliding glass doors, pointing at the EMTs as they unloaded a stretcher from the ambulance, "He's _not_ coming in here!"

"This is the only place that will take him, Stilinski."

"What about County?"

"It's surprising how quickly things fill up when a guy like him needs surgery." Rafe muttered as Melissa walked out from behind the nurse's station holding  clipboard.

"So, they turfed him out to us?" Melissa asked concerned but unsurprised. Beacon Hills Memorial usually got the patients from the prison.

John nodded, "Since County won't operate on him..."he trailed off.

"...some one has too." Rafe finished. They watched as the pale, thin man with wild blonde hair and icy blue eyes stare blankly at them as he was pushed passed the three of them.

"Someone has to do his pre-op interview." Melissa said softly, clutching her clipboard to her chest.

Rafe frowned it had been awhile but he could still read his ex-wife's expression of badly suppressed fear, "Who does that," he asked.

"Me," Melissa whispered.

***

"Stiles!" Scott McCall said into his cell phone, as he stood in the boy's locker room at the high school, with Isaac. It was just before midnight on the day before Halloween. "We've done this every year since Coach Finstock taught us Lacrosse in pre-K. This is our normal. I _need_ our normal right now. Besides you know how upset Coach would be if we didn't." Scott said, frowning as Isaac held up a _plunger?_

Scott shook his head and continued to go through Stiles locker. He knew Stiles kept a lot of useful things in it. Scott did raise an eyebrow at the chains he found. He had thought Stiles had gotten rid of them by now. Isaac tapped Scott on the shoulder to show him a large wrench with a bright smile. Again Scott shook his head. Isaac frowned and held up some large punning shears in with the other. Scott's eyes widened, he shook his head once more.

Isaac's shoulders drooped as he turned to the big duffle bag on the floor.

" _I'm already in bed, Scott."_ Stiles muttered, " _It's the middle of the night. Besides I'm not sure I can sneak out without Kira seeing me. She'll tell her mom."_

Right, Stiles had a new step-sister. Sort of? Scott had met the Yukimuras when he and his mom had dinner at the Stilinski's a month ago. Scott found Ms. Yukimura to be kind of stern but she could make the Sheriff smile in a way he could never remember seeing before. Kira was very pretty and sweet. She seemed to like the same geeky stuff as him and Stiles did. Kira must also need glasses because she was always running into things and had a hard time keeping her balance. Scott thought she might make a good friend when he got to know her better.

Did he mention Kira was very pretty?

"Come on Stiles," Scott pouted, "you are the best at this stuff! And now it's officially Mischief night-"

"Day." Isaac cut in with a sweet smile.

"Day," Scott agreed giving him a sappy look.

" _You're making heart eyes at Isaac, aren't you?"_ Stiles accused.

So, Scott was kind of, sort of dating both Allison and Isaac. "What?" Scott wondered how Stiles knew that. Stiles always seemed to know Scott's secrets and things, "Anyways as I was saying: It's also Coach's birthday, he loves the pranks we play on him."

Isaac made a face when he pulled a bone saw out of the duffle bag. Huh, Deaton had been bitching about it going missing, Isaac thought before asking, "Is Stiles planning on pranking Coach or building a Terminator?"

That was a fair question considering the things that Isaac had pulled out of the duffle bag since they got it out of Stiles locker. Scott put the phone to his chest, "A bit of both," he said putting the phone back to his ear.

_I hear that, Scotty-boy."_

Scott winced at the name. Scott wasn't sure why Stiles was irritated with him now? "You need to be here in five second, seriously! I'll...I'll cry!" Scott said suddenly.

Isaac cringed because a crying Scott was not a thing anyone wanted to see. It would even upset Derek, if the older boy was here to see it. A crying Scott was a thing to be avoided at all costs!

"I mean five, four," Scott said counting down, his eyes tearing up, his voice wobbling, "three, two..."

" _One,"_ Stiles said stepping out of the shadows of the locker room causing Isaac to give a startled shout. Scott flailed into Stiles open locker in surprise.

"And you call yourselves _werewolves?"_ Stiles asked, rolling his eyes at them.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon's bright slivery rays of light shone through the window. Illuminating Stiles as he tossed and turned on his bed tangled in his blankets as he dreamed...

_"...giving power back to a Nemeton? Will attract the supernatural to it like a beacon." Karasu said, picking at the green threads in her white kimono. She sat the table across from her younger sister, Noshiko._

**Stiles frowned as he looked around the small rustic room. The walls were wooden, a small fire place held a cooking pot over it. He watched the two pretty Japanese woman in awe, Raven had been the one speaking...his Raven was a Witchborn.**

_Noshiko just rolled her eyes, pushing the sleeve of her own blue kimono out her way. She picked up a bowl from the table, standing, "You worry too much, sister."_

_"Noshiko is right, Kara."_

**Stiles blinked because he had thought that was Kira! It looked just like her.**

_Karasu blushed when Zane Marrok spoke. The man had a warrior's build, his arms were thick in order to heft the sword at his side. His dark blonde shaggy hair with light amber-brown eyes, he was also in need of a shave. Zane and his brother Johan had saved them from slavers a few months ago. Noshiko had been a bit upset to find out in order to save them Zane had married Karasu. Noshiko would have killed Zane if it been hadn't for Johan stepping between Marrok and Noshiko's blade._

_Though Karasu and Noshiko would never have come to the slavers attention if both women hadn't been as beautiful as they were. Noshiko was the more notable one in Karasu's opinion. Noshiko was her half-sister and a Kitsune. They shared a father, Noshiko's mother was a full blooded Kitsune that had taken Karasu in after her own mother had died._

_"Nemetons are dangerous," the dark haired woman, sitting by the fire, said. She was dressed in male attire that had a decidedly feminine look to it. A bright red cloak by her side, "but they can be helpful." She took the bowl from Noshiko. The woman smiled at the younger girl._

_"Helpful, how, Rotkappchen?" Johan asked. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Johan blonde hair, was more sun colored than his brothers, gleaming in the firelight, blue eyes narrowed at the woman, "Mer-"_

**Stiles watched the blond man he looked... _oh,_ he looked like a younger version of his father...wait, no, it was his _father!_ **

**Rotkappchen...she was _alive?_ Because he knew this was happening some time after Lucy Argent had shot the Red. Though Stiles wasn't sure how he did, just that he did in the way one knows anything in dreams. Stiles didn't question the fact that it was possible for Rotkappchen to even be alive.**

_"Brother!" Zane growled a warning, "You know the Old Man's stories can only be taken with a grain of truth."_

_Johan looked like he wanted to say more when there was a knock on the door._

_Rotkappchen brightened, grinning, " He's here! My wolf is here!" She jumped, going to the door._

_"So we finally get to met the infamous Halebourne?" Zane Marrok said teasely._

**Stiles had a bad feeling about this, "Don't," Stiles whimpered, "don't open the door."**

_Rotkappchen paused at the door and for a moment_ **Stiles wondered if she had heard him.** _Rotkappchen opened the door, she was met with a crossbow and a sharp arrow pointed at her throat._

_Rotkappchen stared mystified into the cold brown eyes of Sasha Argent..._

"...and you couldn't wake up?" Scott asked. Scott and Stiles took their seats in Coach Finstock's Econ class room. It slowly filled up with their classmates but Stiles took no notice the _faceless_ students.

"It was beyond terrifying. Have you ever heard of sleep paralysis?"

"No," Scott made a face at his friend, "Oh, god! You have that look. You're going to tell me whether I want to hear this or not, aren't you?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You ever have a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up but can't move or talk?"

Scott nodded.

"It happens during REM sleep. Your body is basically paralyzed. It called muscle atonia. That way if you dream about running, you don't actually start running in your bed."

"Makes sense."

"But sometimes your mind wakes up before your body does. So for that spilt second you're aware that you are parlayed."

"And that's the scary part?" Scott asked, unsure.

"It turns into a nightmare. You can feel like you are falling or like you can't breathe. In my case, you dream of women who've been dead for several centuries." Stiles muttered, straightened, "What if what we did, that ritual? With the ice bath? What if that's still affecting us?"

"What? Like post traumatic stress?" Scott asked.

"Or something," Stiles said looking out the window, "What scares me the most? Is that I'm not even sure **this** is real," he could see dark rolling storm clouds, lightening flashing... _in the reflection of the glass, Stiles saw a figure in a bright crimson cloak,_

_"Everyone has it, no one can lose it, what is it?" a familiar voice asked from everywhere and nowhere. Stiles didn't know the answer. He didn't know the answer to that question? Riddle? The figure tilted it's head back and Stiles could see pure black eyes staring out from his **own**_ **face!**

Stiles screamed himself awake, looking wildly around the moonlit room as his dad came crashing through his door.

John wrapped his arms around Stiles to stop his son's wild flailing, whispering, "Hey, you're awake, you're awake, Stiles!" The way he had done each night since the lunar exlipse. John looked up helpless at Noshiko and Kira as they stood in the doorway looking concerned and worried for Stiles as the boy continued to scream.

***

Kira walked back to her room to get dressed for school. Kira and her mother had been living with the Stilinski's for the last three months. For the most part? She loved it! The Sheriff, Kira had found was a very kind man with a protective temperament. Kira thought his habit of hording junk food was as cute as Stiles habit of trying to get the Sheriff to eat his veggies. Her _Sempai_ was militant about it sometimes. It was like Stiles forgot the Sheriff was a _dragon!_

Kira had asked her mother just how she knew the Sheriff and the story of Karasu and Zane Marrok was told. Stiles had reacted strangely to hearing her deceased aunt's name. Kira hadn't thought anything of it at the time more concerned with the thought that it was kind of weird that Stiles dad's brother had married Kira's aunt... _eight hundred and seventy-five years ago!_

Yeah, sometimes Kira couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her mother was over nine hundred year old! Kira worried about Stiles. He was something called a Witchborn or Red. Stiles was a protector of werewolves or were-creatures? Kira wasn't sure. From what her mother had told Kira what Stiles was a rare thing. That Stiles had a great deal of power and that he was still learning how and when it was to be used. That the Red's or Witchborn were, what the legend of Little Red Ridding Hood was based on.

Stiles wasn't sleeping well, eigher. He was suffering nightmares from, well, Kira really didn't know but they were bad enough that Stiles would wake up screaming because of them. It was the other times though that made Kira upset. The nights she could hear him sobbing and crying out for someone named Derek. Kira had corned Scott McCall after school one day and asked him about Derek. Scott had refused to talk about him.

It was the reaction she got from all of Stiles friends.

Lydia Martin had finally told her a Witchborn gained their power. Kira had been a wreck for days...her _Sempai!_ To have suffered such a thing! Lydia had also told her about how a Werewolf or Shifter was a Witchborn's sanity and that Derek was the wolf that had claimed Stiles.

Then Derek had _left_ Stiles.

Kira decided she was going to do everything she could to help her _Sempai!_

 


	3. Chapter 3

"...Such a brat!" Kira yelled at Stiles, while they were standing on the front porch about to leave for school. All she had done was ask for a ride to school. Kira didn't think it was that big of a deal. They went to the same one and she didn't want to walk or take the bus...Kira didn't like school buses.

"I'm the _brat?"_ Stiles asked incredulously, "Who was it again that shorted out two blocks because she couldn't get her Xbox to work?"

"That...that was an accident!" Kira said lamely. Sometimes her foxfire flared up. Her mother told her that it would happen until she got full control of her Kitsune abilities, "At least I didn't blow up a frozen chicken!"

"Oh, like you weren't as thankful as me." Like it was Stiles fault his powers had been going all _wonky_ lately. It had been happening ever since Derek had left. "If Noshiko had cooked that we would have died from _food poisoning!"_ Stiles shouted.

"Are you Implying my mother can't cook!" Kira snapped, though it was the truth. She and her mother lived on take out after her father died until they had come to live with the Stilinskis.

"Imply? No." Stiles said with a shake of his head, "State? _Yes!"_

"Oh, how dare you!" Kira growled, offended, her brown eyes glowed a bronze-orange as she formed a small of ecletricity in her hand to defend her mother's honor.

"You wanta go, huh?" Stiles said, countering with his own eyes turning ink black as a small fireball appeared in his own hand.

_"What_ are you two doing!" Noshiko hissed from the doorway appearing suddenly startling the two of them, "The neighbors _can see you!"_

Stiles and Kira quickly turned hiding the balls of elements behind their backs as they both said innocently, "Nothing!!"

Noshiko gave them a sharp look, snapping, "Then get to school," before going back into the house.

Kira smirked at Stiles as she dissipated her element.

"Get in the jeep," he said flatly, doing the same to his own element.

"I love you, _Sempai."_ K said cheekily going over to the blue jeep in the drive way. Stiles sighed, following her.

***

Stiles set his lunch tray down on the picnic table joining the rest of his pack in the afternoon sunshine, frowning. It seemed like he had just got here and now it was lunch time? How did that happen?

"...Crazy!" Allison said, flicking her short black hair back from her face. _When had she gotten cut?_ Stiles wondered.

"Hallucinating, sleep paralysis? Yeah," Lydia nodded with a smug look, "You three are _just fine."_

"We died and came back to life. That has like, side effects, right Stiles?" Scott asked concerned. Stiles shrugged, just because it had been the second time for Stiles didn't mean that he knew anymore than the others when it came to this stuff.

"We just need to keep an eye on each other, that's all." Allison said brightly, but Stiles could see the doubt in her eyes.

"And Lydia," Stiles said sharply, glaring at the strawberry blonde, "needs to stop _enjoying_ this so much."

"Huh-uh, and who is it that had a panic attack in the boys restroom because he can't read?" Lydia glared back, Stiles looked down at the table. "Or is afraid of his own shadow," Scott looked away from her, "and who can't even hold a paint brush let alone a bow," Allison looked up at the sky, "because her hands shake too much?"

"So, what happens to people who have a near death experience and comes back seeing things?" Isaac asked, looking over at Erica, "You're not seeing things are you?"

Erica only gave him a confused look, while taking a bite of her apple.

"Because Stiles brought you back from the dead."

"Bad puppy," Stiles scolded. Erica didn't remember much about anything that happen when she and Stiles were in the white room, or being mostly dead. She had thought it was a dream and Stiles was willing to let her think that for Erica's peace of mind.

"And haven't come back with cosmic powers," Scott muttered. "Or unable to tell what's real and what isn't."

"While being haunted by a dead relative?" Allison wondered.

"Their all in Echien House," Stiles mumbled, pointing at his head, spinning a finger around, "because they are _cray-cray."_

"Bardo."

The group all looked over at who had spoken. Kira stood a couple of feet away. Stiles sighed, he really had tried to keep her out of this mess.

"Hi, sorry," Kira said sitting down next to Stiles, "I couldn't help overhearing. You guys are _loud."_ She put her books on the table, "Anyway there is a word in Tibetan for what you are talking about ' _bardo'_ it means in between state, the state between life and death. The stuff you guys are talking about? It happens in Bardo. There are different states where you can have hallucination. Some you see, some you hear and you a can be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities. Like gods, demons, or spirits."

"There are different states?" Allison asked, dipping a fry into some mustard on her plate, "What's the last state?"

"Death," Kira said, earnestly, "you die."

Stiles, Scott and Allison looked  at each other before they said in unison, " _Been there, done that."_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was unsure if it was actually his last period or not. He was having a hard time keeping track of the day. And if that wasn't bad enough, Stiles had to have Scott unlock his locker because he couldn't read the numbers on the lock. They had looked like weird symbols, almost like druidic runes? Sighing to himself, he started going through his locker. He was looking for... _something?_ Stiles just couldn't remember what but he knew he had to find it. It was important. He _need_ it! Scott was leaning on the lockers next to Stiles locker staring at across the hall at Kira...

"Stop that!" Stiles exclaimed, shoving a book in his back pack- _not what he was looking for-_ but he needed it for his next class. "You're staring at her again, _Edward!"_

"Huh? Who?" Scott asked, "Who's Edward?"

Stiles sighed, "Kira."

Kira's Edward?" Scott asked making a confused puppy face complete with a head tilt.

Stiles gritted his teeth. Scott said stuff like this on purpose! Stiles knew Scott was this behind on pop culture or this stupid. "Do you like her or something?" Cause I think Allison or Isaac may have a problem with that," Stiles frowned, "What's with your relationship with them anyway?"

"What? Nothing!" Scott exclaimed, "And yeah, I like her. Kira's nice."

Stiles gave Scott the stink-eye. Scott had been closed mouth about what was between Allison, Isaac and himself. Scott noticed Stiles look and shuddered at it because Stiles was protective of Kira, even if it looked like Stiles didn't like her very much he was never unkind to her. Scott had been talking to Allison and Isaac about Kira, he had noticed they would look at her like they had him or he thought they had been?

"There's just something about her, Stiles."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "She's a _Kitsune,_ Scott. Of course there is something about her. Why don't you or your whatevers just ask Kira out on a date or something?"

Scott frowned, "Don't you think she'll find that strange?"

Stiles slammed his locker closed, "What that you like her and Allison and Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"No." Stiles said. You were allowed to like who you liked. Stiles knew nothing that been clearly stated as to what was going on between his best friend, the huntress and the other werewolf. Until it was? Scott was free to like who he wanted too. And if Allison and Isaac didn't like that? Well they need to talk about boundaries and the like. A vague disclaimer? Is no ones friend. "Now go ask her out."

"Now?"

" _Yes, Scott, now!_ She's the new hot girl everyone wants!" Stiles said.

"Who's the new hot girl?" Isaac asked walking up to them with Allison by his side, he glanced over at Kira, "Kira? Isn't she like your sister or something, Stiles?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, tapped Isaac on the cheek as he walked past him, "Something like that," he pointed at Scott, "Think about what I said," before continuing down the hall to Coach Finstock's Econ class.

"What was that about?" Allison asked.

"Kira's the new hot girl." Scott said.

Allison watched as the Asian girl fumbled he books out of her locker.

"Yes, yes, she is." Isaac agreed. Allison shot him a look and began to giggle.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"Dude," Scott grinned, "love the lavender hair, it really brings out your eyes."

" **STILES**!"

***

Coach Finstock stomped into the classroom, ranting about the prank that had been played in his office. Lydia barely heard him. The buzzing of that fly...she had been hearing it all day! It had started last night and kept her awake for hours! Lydia waved a hand in front of her face. She couldn't see the damn thing but she knew it was there!

"What are you doing?"

Lydia looked over at Danny," There's a fly."

Danny gave her a confused look but turned to face the front of the class room. Ever since Ethan had left town Danny had been a bit down. Lydia thought a movie night with the Pack would raise his spirits. Maybe being in the same room as Stiles would get Danny to man up and finally ask the boy on a date.

Caoch Finstock yelled at Greenburg about some coffee cup the boy had given the man for his birthday. Coach Finstock was a strange, strange man.

Lydia sighed, waving a hand in front of her face again at the fly she was sure that was buzzing over her head.

 


	5. Chapter 5

John sighed, looking around the operating room. Deputies and hospital staff were all over the crime scene. Aaron Hotchner was interviewing one of the few people that had survived the massacre. Once more John was grateful that the stern, dark haired ex-FBI agent had decided to move to Beacon Hills to be John's Under Sheriff.

William Borrow had escape during his surgery, killing the surgeon and a couple of nurses. Then the man had walked out of the hospital, stealing an ambulance along the way. Bodies were left on the floors of the hospital were they had gotten in his way. Blood spatter was everywhere along many corridors of the hospitals walls. John wondered once more how Melissa McCall had been untouched by the carnage but was thankful that his friend had escaped unharmed.

"Sheriff!" John turned at the sound of his title, Melissa was making her way turns him. She pulled him over to a corner of the room and whispered, " Barrow's tumor wasn't one. Or if it was? It was like nothing I've ever seen. And all the flies on the floor?" Yeah, John had noticed them, wondered where they had come from, "The came _out_ of him." She told John looking confused.

Well, that was gross, and something John wished he didn't know now. "There are types of creatures that use flies as messengers," John told her softly, though he hoped none were actually in his town. He had been glad to learn that Melissa knew about the supernatural. It would be hard to miss when your son is a werewolf. "It could also be magic of some kind? I'll ask Noshiko if she knows anything. Maybe to get out of prison?" John frowned, "Can the human body carry..."

"Maggots?" Melissa asked, "Yes, but from the stomach? That's not likily." She paused looking frighten, "There was something else. During his post-op interview, Barrow told me why he killed those teenagers on that bus. He claimed they had glowing eyes."

John nodded, he had read the reports on that. "It was said he suffered so trauma as a child. When his parents were killed..."John trailed off. The man's parents had been killed in an animal attack,"... Here in Beacon Hills. Damn it! How did I miss that?"

"Why does all the crazy shit come back to werewolves?" Melissa muttered, "And we know some teens with glowing eyes, don't we?"

Rafe McCall walked into the room before John could answer Melissa. "Listen up, people! The stolen ambulance was spotted on the corner of Truman and Spaulding!"

"That's three blocks from the High school." Melissa said, worried.

John jerked his cell phone out of his pocket.

***

A woman dressed in nurse's scrubs walked into the ladies restroom and into the first stall. She stripped off the blood covered scrubs, revealing the black t-shirt and jeans she had been wearing under the scrubs. Stepping out of the stall she threw the scrubs into the trash can by the sink. At the sight of her reflection in the mirror she grinned a sharp, shark like fanged smile in the low light of the restroom.

She had enjoyed the violence more than she thought she would.

***

"Barrow? William Barrow, the Shrapnel Bomber?" Lydia asked, incredulous, "The one that killed that bus full of teenagers because he thought their eyes glowed like monsters?"

Stiles nodded, "That's what dad said when he called me. Somehow he found of the anesthesia and escaped the hospital. Dad thinks Barrow was never fully out or something one was helping him...or magic. Dad also said to find Kira."

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Because that bus full of kids that Barrow blew up? Kira was suppose to be _on_ it!" Stiles told her. It had been something he had found out shorty after Kira and her mother had come to live with them. After Kira had woke them with _her_ screaming for once.

Lydia frowned, "You said something about flies?"

"Yes, why?"

"All last night and this morning..." Lydia whispered, "I've been hearing this buzzing in my ears.

"Okay?" Stiles said, not getting where Lydia was going with this.

"Stiles, I think Barrow is here in the school. Because the buzzing? It's been getting _louder!"_

Stiles looked at her then pulled out his cell for to call his dad.

***

The large blood covered industrial stapler fell to the floor. William looked up from his stomach, fingers brushing over the metal staples that were now holding his stomach wound closed. The escape had gone as planned if a bit messily. He hated getting blood on his hands. It was why he preferred his bombs, despite what his cousins would say. His way of dealing with the _monsters_ worked just as well as theirs did.

The _monsters..._ Like the ones that killed his parents that night. The ones with the glowing eyes...they all had to pay. His favorite cousin agreed with him. His cousin though thought he was crazy but liked that about him.

He wasn't crazy.

_He wasn't._

William stumbled over to the chalk board picking up a piece of chalk. He looked at the board for a long moment before he started to write periodic numbers on it.

William wondered if _she_ would understand the message?

***

" _She saw him?"_

"Well, no- but Lydia is a banshee, dad. She can sense things like that." Stiles said That sounding like a lame answer to even himself. Because that wasn't really true. As far as Stiles knew Banshees could only sense when someone was about to die or just fine dead bodies and scream a lot. They really need to find out what a banshee could really do, Stiles thought.

" _Can see sense I'm About to kill you?"_

Stiles could hear the frustration in his dad's voice. "Well, that's just hurtful."

_We're leaving a few deputies here at the school. It's the only thing we can do. The school will also be on lock down until three p.m. No one comes in and ...no one leaves. Did Melissa get there?"_

"Yeah, she gave Scott, Barrow's clothes. Maybe the wolves can pick up Barrow's scent. Uh, Allison snuck out with Isaac to see if the Argent bestiary might have some answers we can use?"

_"Find Kira, Stiles! Barrow knows what they are! He had been stalking Kira and Noshiko for almost a year before he blew up that bus. Noshiko even thinks he had something to do with the death of Kira's father. The man is obsessed with them, Kira most of all."_

"Because her eyes glow?" Stiles asked softly? "And he blames-"

" _Monsters, Stiles. He blames monsters."_

Noshiko could be scary, true but Kira? A monster? Stiles couldn't see it. But then again _he_ wasn't a crazy psycho who blew up a bus full of teenagers. "I'll find her, Dad."

***

The woman slipped out of the Chem. Lab. cursing. She couldn't believe she dropped those chemicals on the floor. She had never been so clumsy before it...before she... _just_ before, god damn it! She had been able to avoid the puppies as she spread the chemicals around the school but she had run out and needed more. Seeing the message on the chalk board had made her smirk. Her dear William was still obsessed with those foxes even after all this time.

Daddy had been smart to implant the idea that it had been Kitsunes that had killed William's parents. William had become so good at killing little foxes after that. Until that girl...and her mother escaped him.

Blowing up that bus was what had gotten William caught.

Sloppy. Daddy hadn't approved. No, not at all. It was why Daddy had let William go to prison. Lessons had to be learned. Daddy had known all the teenagers on the bus had been normal humans except for one. Luckily she was a better hunter than her cousin. Her prey always ended up dead... Eventually.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Barrow gritted his teeth as the students of the school walked by him. How could they be so unobservant? How could they not see the predators among them? Hw turned a corner and a girl ran into him.

"I'm so sorr-" she looked up and broke off, "Y-you-"she stuttered out, eyes wide.

Barrow grinned manically at the fear in the brown eyes of the _monster_ before him. His hand snapped out covering her mouth as he slammed her head into the wall behind her, knocking the _monster_ out.

***

Stiles hadn't been able to find Kira. Coach Finstoak had said he had seen her in the library earlier but no one that Stiles had talked to had seen her since  the lock down was announced. Stiles and Lydia had Slipped into the Chem. Lab to avoid a couple of teachers. They found a few numbers from the periodic table written on it.

"Wasn't the lab suppose to be locked?" Lydia asked with a frown. Stiles nodded. It was to keep students from making off with the chemicals stored here. Mr. Harris was always careful about locking it now.

"What are we looking for? If Scott and Erica haven't found something to lead them to Barrow, I don't see how we will." Lydia muttered rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, I noticed that. They should have been able too." Stiles paused taking a deep breath and coughing, "Unless something was blocking the scent. Notice anything?"

Lydia shook her head, "It smells like chemicals in here, Stiles. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Barrow was, or is here to kill someone," Stiles said, flatly, looking at the numbers on the chalk board. He frowned it was odd he didn't think those elements actually make up a viable chemical, "Lydia, what do these numbers correspond to on the periodic table?" Lydia rattled of the answers as Stiles wrote them down next to the numbers on the chalk board. They spelled out _Kira's_ name.

"That's bad," Lydia whispered.

Stiles nodded.

***

The throbbing in Kira's head what woke her, she made out the voice of a woman speaking softly.

"...Oh, sweet William," the woman cooed out, "You did such a good job. Those _monsters_ never should have attacked your parents all those years ago."

Kira forced her eyes open, she noticed her hands and feet were tied. The woman who had spoken was very pretty with long tawny colored hair, her eyes were a deep aquamarine, her nose was sharp but not hawkish. She mine have been in her late thirties or early forties? Kira wasn't sure. She had a dangerous look in her eyes as she petted the wild wheat colored hair of the man who's head was in her lap...

_William Barrow,_ the man that Kira was sure had killed her father, blown up a bus that had many of her school mates and friends on it and had been stalking her and her mother for the last few years.

Barrow whimpered, burying his face into the woman's thigh. "Uncle Gerard couldn't have known...mons-monsters are tricky. They fool you. They fooled my parents!"

The blonde woman noticed Kira was awake she gave her a slow malicious grin, "And now, sweetie, you can have your revenge."

Barrow turned to look at Kira his face had a blank and hard expression. The woman kissed Barrow on the cheek gently, he flinched at the contact, pushing him off of her lap, "I'll leave you two alone," the woman got up and walked towards the door, pausing she looked over her shoulder, "William? Don't disappoint the family," was what she said before leaving.

Barrow stared after the woman for a long time before he looked back to Kira, "She thinks she has me fooled," he said slowly, before standing and walking over to Kira. Kira tried to inch away from him, "But _she's_ a monster too." Kira screamed when Barrow lunged at her.

***

When the students were finally released from school lock down, it was close to sundown. Stiles wasn't sure why lock down had gone over when it was suppose to he was just glad to be free from school. Stiles and Lydia walked towards Stiles jeep. Allison had called the strawberry blonde girl and told her that she and Isaac hadn't found anything in the Bestiary that could help them...and that her dad caught her making out with Isaac. Chris Argent was not happy about that.

Scott and Erica came running up to the jeep. "Stiles! Barrow has Kira!"

_"What?"_

"I saw a blonde guy carrying her out of the school but I was in Harris's group!" Erica growled, "The bastard wouldn't let me leave!"

Stiles saw Lydia walk over to a streetlight that just cut on she was staring up at it with an intent expression. "Lydia?"

"It's...it's like the answer is on the tip of my tongue and I know I should know it! I should know what it is! It literally makes me want to _scream!"_ Lydia hissed. Stiles knew Banshees screamed for the death but what if they screamed for other reasons? Maybe all Lydia needed to do was follow her instincts and...

"...Then Scream, Lydia" Stiles said and motioned for the two wolves to cover their ears and Lydia...

_**S--C--R--E--A--M--E--D** _

The banshees wail caused the all the other lights in on the street to explode in showers of glass and bright sparks of heat. As Lydia's scream died away, Lydia blinked, whispering, "It wasn't a fly that I've been hearing." She turned to look at the others and way from the one street lamp that hadn't been damaged by her scream, "It's electricity!"

"What does that mean?" Scott asked confused.

"Barrow worked as an electrical engineer. He worked at power stations," Stiles exclaimed, " He would want to hide out somewhere that was familiar. Most power stations are all laid out the same way."

"Which one would he be at?" Erica asked, "Beacon Hills as two, you know."

Stiles shook his head, "Scott call Allison. Have her, Isaac and Mr. Argent go to one and we go to the other." Scott nodded, pulling out his cell phone as they all got into the jeep.

"You have a plan, right?" Lydia asked, softly.

Stiles paused before starting the jeep, "Not yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles stealthily made his way through the power sub-station. Scott and Erica had been with him until they realized they could cover more ground if they separated. Lydia was waiting at Stiles Jeep so she could call the police when one of them texted her that they had found Kira or Barrow. Stiles slid between two power units, staying in the shadows. When he saw a flash of light, going towards he could see Kira being illuminated by each flash of white light. As he got closer he heard Kira say,

"Would have thought you had enough pictures of me by now."

"I need one that will show you for the _monster_ that you are," Barrow said, pocketing his phone that he had taken her pictures with he leaned forward, "Your such a pretty little fox," he cooed into Kira's ear causing her to flinch fearfully from him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Barrow looked taken back by the question, _"Monsters_ like you killed my parents," he said, softly. "Animals with glowing eyes... I tried to tell the police, you know. They called my traumatized but I wasn't." Barrow backed away from Kira, "They," he pointed at her, "they were the ones who were paralysis because I knew the true, you see?" Barrow walked over to a power box and opened it, he pulled out too cables, "Like I was when my parents were killed by the monsters." Barrow looked back at Kira. A death's grin stretched across his pale face. "I'm not paralysized any more," he brought the two cables ends together causing sparks to flare from them.

Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Lydia before pocketing his phone. He stepped out of the shadows when he saw Barrow coming closer to Kira with the live electrical wires. Stiles held out his hand, "No," he whispered and Barrow flew back away from Kira into a metal chain link fence surrounding one of the sub stations power boxes.

One of the wires that Barrow had been holding touched the metal fence and Barrows body began to twist and shake as he screamed in pain as the electricity flowed from the fence in to Barrow's body. Stiles quickly used his powers to yank Barrow away from the fence. Barrow lay on the ground panting  for breath and looking dazed as Stiles walked closer to him, Barrow looked up at Stiles, "Why? Why would you protect a _monster?"_

"If she is a monster?" Stiles said letting his eyes go completely dark like ink, "I must be a _demon_ then." Barrow narrowed his eyes, then as quick as a viper touched the cable in his hand to Stiles' leg.

**PAIN!!!**

It was like nothing Stiles had ever felt before. Not even getting his throat cut open by Clarissa Harker had hurt this badly. He could feel his hair beginning to rise from his scalp, his skin buzzed and itched and he could smell something burning... Stiles barely heard Kira scream his name before everything went black and Stiles hit the ground.

Kira had got ropes around her ankles loose and surged to her feet, Barrow had tied her hands in front of her of all things, she formed an elemental ball of electricity in her hands without thinking and throw it at Barrow. It hit him in the chest knocking him back way from Stiles, dropping the cable. Barrow was still on his feet if unsteady and no, that wouldn't do, Kira thought. Anger filling her at what this man had done. She formed another ball of electricity in her hands. Barrow took a step back from her. Kira was about to throw the ball at him when, _No, Kira!_ Came her mother's voice, _this is not why I taught you...do not do this!_ Kira wanted to scream at he voice in her head that Barrow deserved to die! For what he had done to those teenagers, to her father, how he had frightened her and her mother.

Barrow stood up, shaking from the electricity that had flowed through his body. He started to take a step towards Kira but was knocked off his feet by a growling fur covered... _Scott McCall?_ Scott was a werewolf? That explained so much about the weird vibes she got from him and Stiles other friends, Kira thought. She watched as Scott pulled back his fist and punched Barrow out cold.

Scott looked at Kira as he got off Barrow and to his feet, "Are you alright?"

Kira dissipated the elemental ball in her hands, "I think-" something amazing happened, the two cables on the ground were still sparking dangerously close to Stiles, began to move, no, not the cables but the orange-gold sparks of electricity. They came towards Kira crawling up the air into her hands, she giggled as the tingling feeling, watching how the rope around her wrists caught fire and burned away with out leaving a mark on her skin. It surprised her how much she like it, how _hungry_ she was for those sparks... As suddenly as it started it stop, the sparks all gone. Kira blinked looking around the smoky room. Scott looked at her in amazement. Deputies from the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department flooded into the room and,

"SCOTT!" Erica screamed getting not only Scott's attention but a couple of the deputies that weren't focused on cuffing Barrow. Kira wondered if the blonde was a werewolf too, when her eyes glowed gold. Erica was kneeling next to Stiles, _"Stiles isn't breathing!_


	8. Chapter 8

Derek dropped to his knees panting in pain. It felt like he had just been electrocuted by a live current. Which was odd since he was in the middle of a street market in Egypt with his sister and Braeden. Sadly with his past he had intimate knowledge of what a live current of electricity felt like running through his body.

"Derek!" Cora yelled when she saw her brother fall to his knees. "What's wrong, what happened?" She asked kneeing down next to him.

"It looked like he had a seizure." Braeden said, getting off the stool of the street market bar, they were at. She walking over to the Hale siblings.

_"Werewolves_ don't have seizures!" Cora exclaimed. Derek tried to glare at them but he couldn't focus on them enough to do so before another wave a pain hit him and he blacked out,

"Did he just say..."Cora asked confused.

Braeden nodded, frowned, "Yeah, he said... _Stiles?"_

***

**"Is that Ha-" Johan started to ask but stopped when a man with shoulder length hair stepped into the cabin pointing a crossbow at Rotkappchen. Marrok quickly stepped in front of Karasu and Noshiko, a hand on his sword.**

**"No, this is my old friend, Sasha Argent," Rotkappchen said, sounding unsure.**

**"I'm still your friend," the man said.**

**"Oh, really?" Rotkappchen sneered, "I'm not sure that's true," she turned way from him and went back to her seat by the fire. "With the way you and your wife have been hunting me and Halebourne. It looked otherwise."** **Johan moved closer to Noshiko just to have the Kitsune woman glare at him before rolling her eyes and going over to sit with Rotkappchen.**

**Sasha went over to Rotkappchen, shaking his head, "You know why we've been after you."**

**"Your wife shot me and left me for dead, Sasha! If it hadn't been for Karasu and her sister I would have been."**

**"To be fair you had just killed Lucy's brother."**

**"Oh, please," Rotkappchen scoffed, "I've killed a lot of people by now, none more deserving of their fate than Gaston Argent."**

**Sasha knelt down in front of Rotkappchen, "I know what he did to you. Lucy finally told me. She understands why you did, what you did."**

**"Do you?"**

**Sasha sighed, "I'm trying. I can understand why you would want to hurt them...but to kill...that I just don't."**

**"Do you hate me for it?" Rotkappchen asked reaching out and caressing the side of Sasha's face.**

**"I don't know." Sasha said softly, "But Red, some one has to pay for your crimes."**

**Rotkappchen shove Sasha way from her harshly, making him fall to the floor, "Don't call me that! You lost all rights to call me when you let your wife shoot me! Only my wolf can call me that!"**

**"Can't you see!" Sasha exclaimed, "how he's bewitched you! Lead you down a dark and bloody path by him! I don't hate you for what you've done. I know it was Hale's idea--"Sasha broke off at Rotkappchen's wild peal of laughter. "Why-why are you laughing?" He asked confused.**

**"That you seriously think that every thing I did was... _Halebourne's_ idea!" Rotkappchen said after her laughter had died away, her eyes turning dark as pitch, "From the moment I crawled from my grave-no, before that, as I screamed for vengeance in the white ether of the place between life and death. I knew I was going to kill those who had harmed me so viciously. So, my dear Sasha..."she leaned down close to Sasha face, "If you want someone to blame?"**

**Sasha shivered at the coldness of his childhood friend's tone as she hissed, "You blame me!"**

_"Open your eyes, Legacy."_

_Slowly, Stiles opened them and quickly closed them, because of the gleaming white walls. He shifted slightly, feeling the rough wood though the thin material of his red tee shirt. From where he laid on the Nemeton. He could feel the silk of beneath his neck from where his head lay on Raven's lap. He could feel her fingers as she stroked his hair._

_"I am I dead?"_

_"Not yet," Raven murmured, "Not for a long time. You still have much to do Stiles, before you can rest."_

_"But I'm so tired and my wolf is..."_

_"I know, Legacy. Take solace, though, you and your wolf may be parted, for now... Your wolf shall return. He has to grow and find himself in order to be the **man** and **wolf,** you will need. Just as you must in order to be the Witchborn you **must** become."_

_"It seems so hard, Raven." Stiles whined, softly._

_"Legacy. Anything that comes quickly or easily is not worth having in the first place, you know this."_

_Stiles sighed, but agreed."_

_***_

Kira sat in the uncomfortable chair by Stiles hospital bed. He was alive but in a coma. "I don't understand," Kira said to her mother, "I thought Stiles was suppose to be able to heal like a werewolf? Why did the electricity effect him like this? It didn't me."

"It was a dark day when hunters discovered what electricity could do to a werewolf," Noshiko muttered, "You are a _Kitsune_ but above that you are a _Thunder Kitsune._ Your totem elements are water and electricity, Kira. These elements are at your control once you learn how too. Something has to be really wrong if one of those elements were to harm you." Noshiko said, from a chair by the window, "As for Stiles? Well, a Witchborn will take on the strengths and weakness of the were/shifter that they are most likely to be claimed by. Stiles _was_ claimed by a werewolf. One from a very old bloodline from what John told me." Noshiko sighed, "Wolfsbane, mistletoe, even silver will be harmful to Stiles but less so than to a werewolf. Mt. Ash if used by the right person can entrap Stiles just like it can any supernatural creature. But Stiles can also wield it as weapon as well."

Before Kira could ask her mother anymore, Scott McCall came into the room carry a cup holder with three cups of coffee that a Starbucks logo on it. "I didn't know how you liked your coffee so it's black but I brought some sugar and favored creamers." Scott said looking unsure as he handed a cup a to Noshiko. He gave Kira one and sat down in the chair. Holding the warm cup between his hands, warming them up.

"Thank you, Scott. Does Melissa know anything more about Stiles condition?" Noshiko asked taking the lid off of her cup and in hailing the scent of her coffee. "I promised John to keep him informed while he was off dealing with _that man!"_

_That man,_ Kira knew referred to William Barrow.

Scott shook his head. "No. But I did find out that once Barrow got finished with his medical exam by a one of the new doctors on staff...Dr. Demio-Dunham-Dunbar. Something like that anyway. Barrow is now on his way back to prison and he might even get more prison time for his escape, kidnapping Kira, and his attempt at killing Stiles, if it goes to trial."

"Who told you that?" Kira asked, curiously.

"My dad is escorting Barrow back to prison. Which I think is only fair since escorted him out of it and here!" Scott said not able to keep his from flaring yellow-gold in anger. "I can only hope he stays away."

"Do you and your father not get along?" Noshiko asked.

"Mom!" Kira said sharply, "You can't asked him! It's personal!"

Scott only shook his head, "No, it's okay, Kira," he looked at Noshiko, "We do...when he's a state away. It's just better when he's not here."

Noshiko frowned in concern, "Scott?"

"It-it's not like he was mean or cruel to me or Mom. He just worked a lot so we never saw him. He also drank a lot but hardly ever at home." Scott shook his head, "There was an accident when I was younger. I fell down the stairs, I don't really remember it and Mom told him to leave. He...he left. Now I'm lucky if get a birthday card from him every couple of years."

"I see," Noshiko murmured, taking a sip from her cup.

Scott shrugged, "With everything that has happened since I got bit... Stiles was there for me. I have to be here for him, now." Scott said, almost cringing when he thought about just how he had failed Stiles before. Despite what some might think? Scott did learn from his mistakes.

Kira put her hand over one of Scott's, "I'm sure Stiles knows your here for him."

Scott looked over to the hospital bed Stiles was laying in, "I hope so."

***

_"Why do I remember Rotkappchen so vividly? Or you? I know I've met other Witchborn who have taught me things about my abilities but I don't remember them. Why do I dream of **her**? Why do I remember you?"_

_Raven gave him a slight smile, "We are connect you and I."_

_"Because you married my father's brother and that you are also Noshiko's sister. That explains at least why Noshiko looked like Kira in my dream. Okay that makes a certain sort of sense." It didn't, not really. But what else could Stiles say?_

_Raven nodded, "You all dreamed of Rotkappchen up until the moment she was shot by Lucy Argent. Except for me."_

_"Because you knew her?" Stiles asked._

_Raven nodded again, sadly, "You are also connected to Rotkappchen."_

_Stiles frowned, "Because I'm Witchborn?"_

_"No. Because you, like I, saw past her death to what came after. Because like Rotkappchen, you are much destined to be **more..."**_

Stiles woke up before he could find out what Raven meant by...more.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kira hurried towards Stiles hospital room, a large bag of curly fries in her hand. Stiles had woken up last night and her mother had sent her and Scott home. Her mother sent her a text after Stiles had woke up asking her to bring some curly fries for Stiles because the other boy hated hospital food. She pushed open the door in time to hear the Sheriff ask,

"What do you mean he's dead!"

Kira saw a handsome man in a dark brown suit standing the room with mother and the Sheriff sitting in chairs by Stiles bed. Stiles was glaring at the man in the suit. Scott was staring out the window of the hospital room.

"The transport van that was carrying Barrow was in an accident on the highway, a collision with an SUV." The driver and agent were unconscious and a bit banged up. But the odd thing? Was that Barrow's body was found feet from the crash... It looked like the animal attacks that Beacon Hills is so famous for now. With how Barrow's throat and stomach were slashed open."

_Good._ Was Kira's first thought, _Can't hurt me or Mom anymore,_ was her second. And wasn't that just a horrible reaction to have to a person's death? To feel nothing, to it except relief? Kira busted into tears. Scott went over to her and lead Kira over to Stiles bed and forced her to sit on it.

"You can leave now, Agent McCall," Scott growled, "You have Stiles statement and have informed us Barrow's death. I think you've done here."

"Scott..."

"Just go! I'm sure I'll see you at the house, freeloading off of Mom."

Stiles snickered at the agent, who flashed him an angry look before leaving.

"My curly fries!" Stiles whined, making grabby hands.

"Stiles!" the Sheriff reprimanded, "Can't you see upset Kira is?"

Stiles snorted, "She's not upset that Barrow is dead, Dad. She's relieved, that he is."

"I'm an awful person!" Kira wailed.

"Yes." Stiles agreed taking the bag of curly fries from her, "I'm sure it will keep you up at night." He held out the bag to Kira offering her some of them.

"Stiles!" The Sheriff repeated in the same reprimanding tone of voice as before.

Kira wiped the tears from her face then wiped her hands the blanket of Stiles bed as she gave Stiles a narrowed eyed look before grabbing a handful of the fries.

"What about me?" Scott asked lunging at the bag of fries. Kira pushed him a away, "These are for me and my _Sempai!"_ Kira stuck her tongue out at Scott and Stiles copied her action.

"Harsh, dude." Scott said with a mournful shake of his head.

As the Sheriff and Noshiko laughed at the teenagers antics.

***

"Why am I here?" Kira asked, standing in the examination room of Deaton's Animal Clinic. Scott had told her that Dr. Deaton had been the Emissary to the Hale pack and was now a mentor to Scott. Stiles didn't seem to trust Dr. Deaton, very much.

"Stiles chose you to help anchor him," Dr. Deaton told her, "In the cleansing ritual we are going to do we are going to reduce the darkness around Stiles, Scott's and Allison's hearts."

"Darkness around their hearts?" Kira asked.

Deaton nodded, as he moved around the buckets filled with ice, "It happened when they preformed the ritual to find their parents when the Darach had them."

Kira had heard about the Darach and ritual from her mother. Kira got the feeling that her mother hadn't approved of it. "But why did Stiles chose me?"

"Because Derek skipped town." Isaac muttered from where he stood in the corner of the room, running a hand through his lavender hair.

"Isaac!" Lydia hissed, darkly. Isaac cringed, fearfully at from the strawberry blonde's tone.

Deaton motioned the teens top follow him as he walked into the back storage room. Three metal bath tubs were set up. Stiles, Allison and Scott were already in them talking softly, lazily, calmly to each other. Kira could smell herbs and spices coming from the warm water of the tubs.

"The baths are help get them into a mediated state." Deaton murmured softly. Lydia went over to Allison and Isaac to Scott, "Kira, please go stand next to Stiles."

"Now with your hands take and pour some of the water over their foreheads. Do it slow and repeatedly, keep repeating this until I tell you to stop." Deaton whispered, as the three teen did as asked, Deaton began to light bowls of sage and other herbs. Smoke slowly filled the room as Deaton began to chant.

"Kira?" Stiles asked, sleepily, confusedly.

"I'm here, _Sempai,"_ Kira said frowning down at him.

"You're safe?" Stiles muttered, his hand reaching up, shakily, to touch Kira's cheek, "I kept you safe?" He frowned, "I couldn't keep Derek safe...it's why he left..." Stiles eyes closed, _"My wolf...left...me."_

Kira leaned down and kissed Stiles lightly on the forehead, "Don't worry, _Sempai,"_ her eyes glowing orange, "I'll protect you."

 


	10. Chapter 10

About a week after Stiles got out of the hospital, and the ritual at Deaton's clinic, things with Barrow's escape had been settled. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He frowned when he saw his skin, it...it was green? Stiles wiped the mirror with his hand, yep, _green._ He nodded to himself, marched out of the bathroom and downstairs to the living room. Kira was sitting in an the corner reading a manga. Noshiko and his father were watching something about zombies on the TV.

_"Kira!"_ Stiles growled. Kira looked up, when she saw Stiles she began to giggle. Noshiko pressed her lips together to keep the smirk off her face. His father out right laughed at him.

Stiles pointed at Kira, "You did this!"

Kira titling her head cutely at him, "I haven't been home all day."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her, growling lowly, "Who else would do it?" He turned and went back upstairs.

Kira stood putting down her manga and following after him, calling after Stiles, whining _"Sempai!"_

***

Kira opened the door to her room the next day, only to get covered in fine gold and silver glitter.

***

Stiles got up from the kitchen table. He took a step and fell down. When he tried to moved he felt resistance around his feet, looking at them he saw that his shoelaces were tied together.

***

Kira reached into the cookie jar absent mindedly, while she read a chapter in her history book about World War II, she bit into the cookie...frowning. It didn't taste right. Looking in her hand she saw what she had wasn't a cookie at all but a... dog treat?

***

"Okay," Kira said from her bed as she watched Stiles pace back and forth. They had finally talked about the prank war they had been in for the last couple of weeks. Things had come to a head when Erica had been the victim of a prank meant for Stiles. Blonde hair and red food coloring are non-mixy things, Kira found out, especially when the blonde hair belongs to a werewolf. Kira almost got her face clawed off by the enraged food colored covered blonde,

"If you didn't start the pranks and I know I didn't start them, who did?"

Stiles sighed, "You do know you are not the only Kitsune living in the house, right?"

""You think my _Mom_ pulled those pranks?"

Stiles nodded, "I also think she had help."

"So what are we going to do?" Kira asked.

***

John walked into his study and sat down at his desk. Frowning when he noticed a picture frame with a picture of Claudia wasn't in the right spot. He picked it up and he did so, his desk collapsed. The filing cabinet to his left, the drawers popped open and spewed out files into the air and floor.

John took a deep breath,

Noshiko stood outside staring at her car... She had planned on going to the store but she couldn't. Because her little green hatch back was.. Well, it was in pieces all over the drive way and front yard.

Noshiko took a deep breath,

" **STILES!** "

" **KIRA!** "

Stiles and Kira never looked away from the bad vampire movie, they were watching in the living room, as they exchanged a high-five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look For,  
> Into The Pack: Coyote Cries  
> Next Time On Rotkappchen's Legacy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Grammar and Spelling will be fixed when I get around to it.  
> P.S. Since no one can get this I don't want a beta. So please stop asking about it. If the spelling and grammar are not up to your standards? Go find another author's work to read.


End file.
